guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gash
Gash does attribute / 3 + 5 extra damage and causes bleeding for attribute + 5 seconds * from the Update - Thursday March 2 (http://www.guildwars.com/aboutgw/gameupdates/): "Gash: fixed a bug that caused this skill to deal its damage twice; increased damage to 5..20." Someone may want to edit the Gash entry for the update. :Unless they've changed it since the update, the current information is correct and verified (by me) ingame. Evil_Greven 03:25, 7 March 2006 (CST) :Deep wound, not bleeding I suppose. --Glenn 08:42, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Is this the only skill... that describes the condition it inflicts? Most other skills just say "Causes deep wound" and end it right there, but Gash actually details what the condition does.-- (Talk) ( ) 05:49, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :no. 222.153.229.8 ::lol. Some other examples include: Crushing Blow, Dismember and Eviscerate. Also, Rotting Flesh, although it's less precise in its description of the effect. --68.187.144.197 03:57, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::it occurs in a few old core/prophecies skills, basically. --Shadowcrest 04:05, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Sever Artery is another skill that describes what bleeding does. You can see it in some of the really old skills. --Arthas 23:29, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Which are the old core/proph skills :P --Shadowcrest 23:38, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Wohoooo! A-net, you messed with mistic reg, but you made it up to me by doing this! only six adrenaline! LOL its only a bit less, but a LOT betterArnout aka The Emperors Angel 07:58, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :I'd say it's a nearly pointless buff. 07:59, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Rage of the Ntouka, Barbarous Slice and this? =P J Striker 08:03, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::No its not. I use builds that run on adrenalin only, and i only use energy to fuel for greater justice, and ocasionnally, ursan blessing. And i like stacking conditions. Cripple, bleeding, deep wound, switch to hammer, knok down and weakness. and you need a LOT of adrenalin for this, and even with double from greater justice, you can have a hard time getting enough for my little trickery.Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Hero Usage can anyone comment on how effectively or ineffectively heroes use this skill? Tokoyo 02:14, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :As far as I know they use it, but now idea on effectiveness. Kinda sucs when u want to finish your chain, but hte hero gets of bleeding and deep wound before you do. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 22:05, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::They use it just fine, though I can't speak for when they didn't cause the bleeding (i.e. if I use Rip Enchantment and Hero also has Sever Artery/Barbarous Slice, I don't know if they insist on using that first, or will proceed to Gash immediately.) (T/ ) 22:44, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::As far as I've seen, they still happen to mess up Cripslash > Gash. --Alf's Hitman 03:27, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Talon doesn't. (T/ ) 03:47, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Talon's not a hero. It's like saying the Simian Spiritcallers can use Spirit Light Weapon well, but heroes can't. King Neoterikos 05:43, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Henchmen being better than Heroes? Blasphemy! (>.>) (T/ ) 07:12, 6 November 2008 (UTC)